Un WeekEnd chez Hermione
by messy baby
Summary: Harry est en vacances de noël,il trouve les reunions de son parain pour l'ordre très longue, alors il décide de passer le weekend chez mione.Sauf que quand les hormones sans mèle le jeune survivant n'est plus si sage.Nouvelles versions laisser des reviews
1. Chapter 1

Mise en contexte : Sirius n'est pas mort et il a été innocenté alors maintenant il travaille beaucoup pour l'ordre. Les personnages restent pas mal semblable au livre de J.K., seul changement, Harry et Hermione commencent à éprouver plus que de la simple amitié l'un pour l'autre.

Rating : M/ Présence de sexe mais, selon moi, c'est rien de bien cochon, c'est plus tôt maladroit, beau et naïf.

Mot de L'auteur : J'espère vous allez aimer l'histoire et je suis désolée à l'avance pour le désagrément que les fautes de français pourraient vous causer. J'ai corrigé de mon mieux et je me suis relue plusieurs fois alors je crois bien, ça devrait pas être trop pire. Gênez-vous pas pour me laisser des commentaires.

Bye bye

Mélou

C'était les vacances de Noël, Ron était parti avec sa famille en voyage. Harry était au repaire de l'Ordre du Phénix avec Sirius pour les vacances de Noël. Tout se passait bien mais Harry s'ennuyait quand son parrain était en réunion de l'Ordre. Harry aurait bien aimé avoir la compagnie de ses amis.

2 Jours après Noël alors que Harry s'ennuyait dans sa chambre, il décida d'écrire à Hermione pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

_Salut Hermione _

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu passes de belles vacances. Moi oui sauf que je m'ennuie de toi et de Ron et que je trouve le temps long durant les réunions de l'Ordre. J'ai très hâte de te voir, si ça te dit, on pourrait passer du temps ensemble. Réécris-moi pour me dire si ça te tente. J'attends de tes nouvelles._

_Bye Bye _

_Harry _

Harry envoya Hedwige à la rencontre de sa grande amie et se remit à lire son livre de Quidditch. Un peu plus tard, Hedwige revint avec, à sa patte, une lettre d'Hermione. Harry s'empressa de la lire.

_Salut Harry _

_Je vais très bien. Je suis très contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je m'ennuie aussi de toi. Ça serait très plaisant de se voir, peut-être, si tu veux, tu pourrais demander à Sirius pour venir passer le week-end avec moi. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop le monde moldu mais, chez moi, tu vas voir, c'est cool. Alors j'attends ta réponse, en espérant t'avoir comme invité ce week-end. _

_Bye Bye _

_Hermione_

Xxxx

Pov d'Harry

Tout un week-end chez Hermione. Ça serait génial, ses parents ont l'air vraiment sympa et pouvoir être dans le monde moldu sans me faire torturer par les Dursley, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Tout seul avec Hermione, ça ne pouvait pas être moche. Tout seul, tous les 2 chez elle, peut-être que …. Bien voyons, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête pas de penser à moi et à Hermione de cette façon. Sûrement parce qu'elle est rendue magnifiquement sexy et que je suis un gars et elle, une fille que j'adore … Merde, ça suffit, c'est ma meilleure amie mais j'aimerais bien avoir plus. Oui, tellement plus, pouvoir goûter à ses jolies petites lèvres. Et après tout, pourquoi pas, je ne suis pas plus fou qu'un autre, 1 an de torture à faire taire mon désir pour elle, c'est assez. Au pire, elle va juste dire non et je vais être fixé, elle et Ron sont restés amis après leur pseudo-relation alors il n'y a rien à craindre pour notre amitié,

si elle n'est pas intéressée, je lui dirais que c'était mes hormones qui se détraquaient. Oui, c'est décidé, ce week-end, je ferais un homme de moi. Maintenant, il faut je demande à Sirius. Je dois rester détaché comme d'habitude, s'il sait que je veux avoir plus que de l'amitié d'Hermione, il va dire non, c'est sûr, comme tout bon parent ou tuteur, il doit penser qu'avant la majorité, les jeunes ne devraient pas avoir de sexe mais je trouve qu'à 16 ans, c'est assez vieux. Ok, on se calme, Harry. Plus vite Sirius va dire oui, plus vite tu vas pouvoir te retrouver avec Hermione.

Sur ces pensées qu'on ne soupçonnait pas d'Harry, le jeune homme alla retrouver son parrain.

H : Sirius, je trouve ça assez long pendant que tu travailles pour l'Ordre. Tu crois, que je pourrais aller passer le Week-end chez Hermione, elle m'invite chez elle. Dans le monde moldu, je ne crains rien et s'il y a le moindre truc louche, je reviens ici promis. Tu veux ?

S : Euh oui ok, mais pas de folie, hein, si tu vois quoique ce soit de louche, tu rappliques ici en 4ème vitesse.

H : Promis, je vais prendre l'autobus pour y aller, je vais prévenir Hermione, tout de suite.

S : Ok …

Harry ne prit même pas le temps de finir d'écouter son oncle et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prévenir Hermione. Il saisit un parchemin et écrit.

_Salut _

_Ça va me faire plaisir de passer le week-end chez toi. Sirius est d'accord alors je vais arriver par autobus vendredi après-midi. J'ai hâte de te voir, on va bien s'amuser. _

_Bye bye _

_À vendredi_

_Harry_

Harry envoya sa réponse à Hermione qui lui renvoya la sienne aussitôt.

_Génial, je vais aller te chercher avec mes parents au terminus. Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de te voir. _

_Bye bye _

_À vendredi Hermione_

Harry se coucha dans son lit, il aurait voulu être rendu à vendredi mais devrait attendre encore 1 journée.

Harry Pov.

Génial

Harry ferma les yeux et se mit à penser à Hermione. Il détaillait dans sa tête, toutes les courbes de la jeune sorcière avec envie, sans trop y penser, sa main se dirigea vers son sexe qui avait pris de l'ampleur, dû à ces pensées. Le jeune sorcier se mit à se caresser avec ardeur tout en continuant de penser à cette jolie Hermione. En s'imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire tous les 2, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter le plaisir que ces caresses lui procurait, au bout de longues minutes, Harry se vida de sa sève chaude et sur son visage apparut un sourire satisfaisant.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de la jeune sorcière.

Hermione préparait plein de possibilité pour son Week-end avec son meilleur ami mais les ébats qui faisaient fantasmer Harry, n'était pas au programme.

Le vendredi matin

Harry débarquait de l'autobus, cherchant Hermione et ses parents des yeux. Il l'aperçut à côté de l'auto de ses parents qui attendaient à l'intérieur. Harry alla la retrouver et la serra dans ses bras.

Hermi : Salut toi, ça va ?

H : Super et toi ?

Hermi : Pareil, j'ai préparé plein d'idées de choses qu'on va pouvoir faire. Je suis très contente que tu aies accepté mon invitation.

H : Cool.

Les 2 jeunes embarquèrent dans la voiture des parents d'Hermione. Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers chez Hermione, Harry essayait de suive la conversation mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs.

Harry Pov.

Je ne crois pas que ce que j'ai imaginé pour le week-end, figure sur la liste de Mione.

Harry dut se retenir de rire dû à ses pensées. Bientôt, les jeunes arrivèrent chez Hermione.

Une jolie petite maison moldue accueillante.

Hermi : Viens Harry, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir.

H : Ok.

Les 2 jeunes montèrent à l'étage et ils entrèrent dans une chambre.

Hermi : Tiens, c'est ici.

H : Bien.

Harry aperçut une porte sur le mur, face à la garde-robe.

H : Une porte donnant sur un repaire secret il rit

Hermi : rit Hum, non désolée, ce n'est que ma chambre.

H : Ok.

Les pensées du jeune chantaient presque alléluia, une porte donnant sur la chambre d'Hermione semblait faciliter les choses pour Harry. Hermione ouvrit la porte pour aller à sa chambre et elle prit une liste.

Hermi : Bon alors, après souper, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller se louer des films moldu. Ça te va ?

H : Ouais, parfait.

Harry était trop occupé à contrôler ses pensées alors il avait décidé de suivre la liste d'Hermione sans rien dire. Après souper, les 2 jeunes sortirent louer des vidéos, ils choisirent 2 comédies et retournèrent chez Hermione. Les 2 jeunes se préparèrent un gros bol de pop-corn et allèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille écouter leurs films.

La chambre d'Hermione était décorée sobrement, tout à l'image de sa propriétaire. On pouvait y retrouver des livres de magie, sur un bureau, à côté de son lit.

Les 2 jeunes s'installèrent sur le lit de la jeune sorcière et commendèrent à visionner les films. Les 2 sorciers étaient assis confortablement et, pendant le film, Hermione, tout naturellement, se rapprocha de son ami pour mettre sa tête sur son épaule. Harry était ravi d'être si proche de sa copine. Il se laissa bercer par sa bonne humeur pendant toute la soirée. A la fin de la soirée, Harry quitta Hermione pour aller se coucher, après que les parents de la jeune sorcière leur est dit. Il ne trouva pas le sommeil alors il décida d'écouter la tv. Il zappa jusqu'à temps qu'il tombe sur un film, un film moldu qu'il avait vaguement entendu parler mais qu'il n'avait jamais vu, un film porno. Comme vous vous doutez, ce film lui a donnée des idées et bien vite, il retira son boxeur en dessous de ses couvertures pour commencer à se masturber, tout en regardant le film et en s'imaginant faire pareil avec Hermione.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de la jeune fille.

Hermione ne trouvait pas le sommeil alors elle décida d'aller voir si Harry dormait pour continuer de parler avec lui. Elle ouvrit la porte en silence et vit Harry comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

Les couvertures du jeune garçon avaient glissé et Harry était maintenant nu dans son lit, en train de se masturber avec ardeur. Ce spectacle donna chaud à la jeune sorcière et la laissa pétrifier. Sans rien dire, elle épia Harry jusqu'à ce que celui-ci est un orgasme magistral. À ce moment, Hermione referma la porte en silence, le ventre envahi de papillons.

Hermione Pov.

Je n'aurais pas dû l'espionner, je n'avais pas à le voir faisant ça. Mais je dois avouer qu'il était plutôt mignon, tout en sueur, sans ses lunettes. Non, Hermione, arrête ça tout suite. Voyons, Harry est ton meilleur ami, point à la ligne.

La jeune fille coupa court à ses pensées et s'endormit.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, les 2 jeunes visitèrent plein d'endroits moldus, le soir, après que les parents de la jeune fille soient couchés, ils se retrouvèrent pour continuer de parler de tout et de rien car il était trop tôt et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient le sommeil. Harry trouvait son amie ravissante dans l'obscurité de la chambre de cette dernière. Il avait encore plus le goût de la goûter, d'explorer son corps, caché sous un pyjama 2 pièces qui lui donnait une allure encore plus sexy selon Harry. De son côté, Hermione essayait de contrôler ses pensées mais l'image de son ami, se donnant du plaisir, venait la hanter.

Le silence s'installa et Harry n'en pouvait plus, il devait tenter quelque chose. Il profita du fait qu'Hermione semblait perdu dans ses pensées pour se rapprocher d'elle et l'embrassa.

Hermione fut étonnée mais agréablement surprise de l'initiative de son compagnon les papillons, qui avait envahi l'estomac de la jeune fille la veille alors qu'elle le regardait se masturber revinrent, mais elle les chassa aussitôt.

Hermi : Harry, arrêtes, ce n'est pas bien, on ne doit pas faire ça, on, on est trop jeune.

H : Tout en continuant Laisse-toi aller, on est bien assez vieux, Mione, on a 16 ans, dans 1 an, on sera majeur.

Hermi : Exact alors on serait mieux d'attendre d'être majeur.

H : Mais Mione, je veux pas attendre si c'est la seul raison pour attendre.

Hermi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Harry la regardait maintenant.

H : Bien si tu vois comme seule raison qu'on est trop jeune à ne pas faire l'amour, je veux dire si toi aussi tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi alors on peut continuer puisque avec tout ce qu'on a vécu, on est bien assez mature.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire, oui, elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui mais devait elle lui dire maintenant.

Hermi : hésitante Oui, Harry j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi mais je préfère attendre qu'on soit majeur

Harry : Mais Hermione, qu'est-ce que ça va changer si on s'aime déjà tous les 2 ? en l'embrassant à nouveau

Hermi : Bah moi, je suis pas habituée au sexe, c'est pas comme toi

H : Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Hermi : Bien, hier soir, tu semblais être assez expérimenté.

H : un peu gêné Tu m'as espionné ?

Hermi : Non, je voulais juste parler avec toi.

H : Tu as aimé ce que tu as vu ?

C'était clair, Harry n'était plus lui-même avec une réponse pareille, aussi audacieuse.

Hermi : Comme si j'avais pris la peine d'analyser.

H : Ouais et alors tu as aimés ou pas ?

Hermi : Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

H : Tu évites de répondre.

Et Harry commença à la chatouiller, Hermione riait en silence et se mit à supplier Harry d'arrêter.

H : Je vais arrêter si tu me réponds.

Hermi : Ok, ok.

Harry arrêta et attendait la réponse avec curiosité.

Hermi : Oui.

Harry était content de la réponse, son petit lion intérieur était fier.

H : Alors on peut continuer.

Hermi : Bah entre te regarder et le faire, il y a 2 Harry.

H : Si tu essayais, je suis sur que tu voudrais continuer.

Hermi : J'en doute, je préfère attendre.

H : Comme tu veux.

Le cerveau d'Harry était complètement détraqué. Il se mit à se caresser devant Hermione sans pudeur.

Hermi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

H : Bah moi, je ne veux pas attendre et tu as dit que tu as aimé me regarder alors je m'amuse tout seul.

Hermi : Arrête voyons, Harry.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire arrêter. Il se frotta les côtes et retrouva ses esprits, gêné.

Harry : pas fort Désolé Hermione, j'ai dépassé les bornes.

Hermione sourit à Harry.

Hermi : Ça va, je te pardonne, on va mettre ça sur le dos de tes hormones. Allons oublions ça.

Harry : Oui, c'est ça, les hormones.

Les 2 sorciers se regardèrent en silence tous les 2 encore gênés. Hermione engagea la conversation et ils discutèrent quelque temps en se rapprochant. Harry sentit à nouveau ses pensées s'égarer et ce coup-ci, il se maîtrisa et se leva.

H : Je vais aller dormir, bonne nuit.

Hermi : Attend Harry, restes encore un peu.

H : Je crois que c'est mieux que j'aille dormir avant de faire d'autre folies.

Hermione se leva et alla l'embrasser en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Harry résista à la profonde envie de prolonger leur baiser.

Harry : Bonne nuit.

Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte.

Hermi : Tu es sûr que tu veux pas rester ?

H : Je crois que c'est mieux, mes hormones font encore défaut et je voudrais pas être encore déplacer avec toi. Je vais t'attendre. il lui sourit gentiment

C'étais bien le Harry qu'elle connaissait mais tout cette délicatesse la rendait un peu confuse, elle n'était plus aussi sûre de vouloir attendre. Les papillons étaient revenus dans son ventre et elle commençait à aimer la sensation de leur présence. Hermione embrassa Harry à nouveau et ce coup-ci, Harry ne put résister à l'envie de prolonger leur baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'au lit d'Hermione et ils s'y couchèrent et c'est à ce moment que l'esprit d'Harry refit surface.

Harry : Bon, je crois vraiment que je vais aller dormir avant qu'on fasse des bêtises que tu vas regretter.

Hermione : Non, restes… Je veux que tu restes

Harry : Tu es sûre ?

Comme réponse, Hermione l'embrassa. Elle était nerveuse mais la douce sensation de désir qui grandissait en elle, la poussait à continuer. Ce baiser fit perdre à Harry toute sa bonne volonté d'attendre, il se mit à la caresser d'un geste un peu maladroit, ce qui fit frissonner Hermione. Il ajouta sa bouche à ses caresses et Hermione se mit à respirer plus vite. Les bruits de plaisir d'Hermione excitaient Harry au plus haut point et il commença à se caresser. Quelques instant plus tard, n'en pouvant plus, le jeune garçon retourna embrasser sa partenaire, lui faisant savoir qu'il voulait passer à la suite. Hermione eut, tout à coup, un peu peur. Sachant qu'elle aurait sûrement un peu mal.

Harry : Tu veux arrêter ?

Hermi : Non, non, j'ai juste un peu peur que ça fasse mal.

Harry : Je vais faire très attention, je te promets.

Hermione sourit à Harry et lui fit apparètre un préservatif. Il s'introduisit en elle, tout en guettant sa réaction. Hermione sursauta de douleur mais retint Harry en elle quand celui-ci voulut se retirer. Harry resta alors en elle, sans bouger, le temps qu'elle s'habitue. Il aimait, de plus en plus, la sensation d'être en elle, il bougea un peu, guettant la réaction d'Hermione qui le laissa faire et il commença un doux petit va-et-vient très délicat. Après quelques instants, Hermione se mit à bouger, elle aussi, les hanches pour augmenter la vitesse du mouvement d'Harry ce qui le fit jouir quelques instants plus tard au moment où Hermione commençait à gémir plus fort. Harry était pas mal déçu de ne pas avoir duré très longtemps.

Hermi : Harry, fais pas cette tête !

Harry : J'aurais voulu que ça soit aussi bon pour toi.

Hermi : Ça l'est, Harry.

Harry : Mais tu n'as pas eu le temps de jouir !

Hermi : Tu peux peut-être m'aider à arranger ça ?

Harry sourit à Hermione et il recommença à la caresser et à l'embrasser, ce qui faisait frissonner Hermione, un peu plus à chaque caresse et coup de langue et bien vite, elle jouit, elle aussi.

Harry : Hermione, je t'aime.

Hermione : Oh Harry, moi aussi, je t'aime.

Les 2 jeunes s'endormirent presque aussitôt, tous les 2, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux et amoureux.

_Fin_

* * *

Petite réponse au reviews: Pour la spécification de préservatif ou pas. Je suis désole de ne pas en avoir fait mention pour moi c'est un automatisme, qui dit sexe tu contraception apart si tu veux avoir des enfants et là c'est pas leur cas. Alors je précise qu'hermione a fait apparètre a Harry un préservatif avant la pénétration et je l'es ajouter dans l'histoire aussi, merci de m'avoir fait part de se détails.

Autre point : J'ai eu des commentaires sur le fait que leur relation sexuel ne dure pas longtemps et j'en suis contante car c'était le but. Dans la première version je trouvais que Harry assurait trop tsser il a jamais eu de petite ami ( appart Cho) et la bang il assurait du premier coup, mais il a quand meme été asser galan avec Hermione pour finir son travail lol. Si jamais voulez du un peu plus cru aller lire ma fic une Vilaine potion. La Harry est vraiment plus pervert, mais je dois vous dire que en général quand j'écris du lemon je détails pas outre mesure, je préfaires détailler les préliminiaires et faut dire que je suis pas encore un expert dans l'écriture du lemon.

Alors gêner vous pas pour me laisser des commentaires.

bye bye

Messy


End file.
